


Credits

by sheeplessnight



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheeplessnight/pseuds/sheeplessnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Batter is in desperate need of new equipment, but doesn't quite have the funds to buy it. He implores Zacharie for alternative methods of payment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Credits

**Author's Note:**

> based on an idea tumblr user iamalsohere proposed.

The Batter nearly stumbled into the store building, he had encountered difficulties with beating the most recent specters. Both he and his add-ons where exhausted and it was obvious he was in need for some new equipment. Zacharie appeared behind the counter, examining the Batter’s haggard staggering as he approached.

“I need new equipment,” The Batter declared, leaning against the counter for support.

“Just in time for my new supply of bats,” Zacharie chimed, as he placed his selection in between them. The purifier looked down at the bat and its price tag, stepped back and cautiously look at the amount of credits he currently held. He’d made frequent stops to buy luck tickets and various types of meats and hadn’t had a chance to rack in the cash.

Nervously, he glanced back up at Zacharie. “I don’t have enough credits,” There was a moment of staring and silence, the athlete’s eyes sizing up the merchant before he added, “Is there any other way I can pay you?”

Although he couldn’t see Zacharie’s expression due to his mask, there definitely seemed to be a smile in his eyes. The masked man jumped to sit upon the counter, pushing the bat out of the way, and leaning towards the Batter. “Other ways,” He echoed, hoisting his legs over so he was now sitting on the side of the counter the Batter stood at. He grabbed the Batter’s shirt, a gesture he was unprepared for, to forcefully pull him close, sliding his hands slowly down the man’s sides and resting them dangerously low on his back.

At a disadvantage of not having a masked face, the Batter’s face became obviously flushed and Zacharie chuckled, “How bad do you want it,” He whispered, slipping his hands into the purifier’s back pockets and pulling him even closer with this leverage.

For a moment, the Batter stood with his mouth agape, trying to form words. His heart raced and his mind became clouded with thoughts, the only thing he could concentrate on was Zacharie’s hands and the closeness of their bodies. “I really want it,” He breathed at last, not sure if either of them were even talking about the equipment at this point.

The masked man broke their eye contact to take in the man’s body and he brought one of his hands around to the Batter’s front, hooking a finger in his belt loop. “What exactly,” He paused dramatically, bringing the hand that still rested in the Batter’s pocked up the athlete’s neck, “Will you do for me?” His eyes darted back to the Batter’s.

The purifier put both his hands on either side of Zacharie and he hurriedly responded, “Anything you told me to.”

The masked man pulled the Batter’s head to him, whispering in his ear softly, “Then why don’t you go purify spirits and collect yourself some credits,” And pushed the man back with such force, the athlete stumbled. Zacharie then swung back over to the other side of the counter and jumped off, exclaiming, “I’m not running a charity bank!”

Flustered, the Batter blushed furiously and awkwardly backed towards the door. He went to say something but the masked man shouted, “You’re not going to find any spirits in here.” Hastily, the purifier left, standing outside the door in a troubled haze and very frustrated.


End file.
